Finding My Way: Paul Outtakes
by Ree93
Summary: This is some outtakes from 'Finding My Way' that is in Paul's POV. I put that rating as Mature due to some of the language.


**Author's Note: So I decided to give writing Paul's POV a shot. I won't be writing this a lot, maybe just every now and then – its basically just outtakes. A warning, Paul does have some colorful language… It's just my interpretation of his personality. Let me know what you think so I know if you want another one like this. I hope I was able to make it sound like a legit male POV. Thank you!**

 _Work Flow_

 _Damn it!_

I slam my right fist down on the car's transmission completely frustrated. I've spent the last twenty minutes trying to get this last bolt off and the damn thing won't budge. Using the back of my left forearm, I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I make my way over to grab a can of WD-40. I all but soak the remaining bolt. I give it a few minutes and pick up the socket wrench to try again. Luckily, after straining for a moment the bolt comes loose.

 _That's right, you son of –_

"Paul." I hear Mr. James voice causing me to frown. I hope he didn't see me hit the car; I really don't want another lecture from him _and_ Mimsie.

I put the socket wrench down and turn around to see Mr. James standing with Jacob Black and a short red haired girl.

"I need you to help Jacob get some spark plugs." Mr. James informs me, giving me a look that tells me we will be talking later. _Shit!_

"Yes, Sir." I tell him respectfully; he gives me a nod and walks away.

I look over at Jacob Black. I know him from around the Rez, especially seeing as his Dad is the Chief of the tribe. I also see him around the school from time to time, even if he is in a grade lower than me. It _is_ a small school after all.

"Jacob." I nod at him.

"Paul." He nods back at me.

I look over at the redhead and look her up and down. She's wearing an oversized gray jacket – no doubt it's Jacob's – and she's still shivering from the cold. He's an ass for not holding her to help keep her warm. _What a dick._ I look at her face noting that she has dark blue eyes and her hair is tied up in a mess on the top of her head. I give her a lazy grin – what can I say? She's cute.

She gives me a shy smile in return.

"Who is this?" I ask Jacob, only sparing him a glance.

"This is my friend, Rory. Chief Swan's daughter." He informs me.

 _Friend? I can deal with that._

"I'm Paul Lahote." I introduce myself, still grinning at her.

"It's nice to meet you." She replies with a grin, her cheeks turning red as she blushes causing my pulse to rise slightly. Who can blame me? It's a pretty girl grinning and blushing because of me. _Hell yeah!_

"You too, Rory." I say with a grin.

I've always thought that I had a good intuition when it comes to girls. Sure I'm not one of those guys that have girls falling all over them, but I can normally tell when a girl is into me. Based on the blush on her face and the fact that she hasn't taken her eyes off of me, I'm going with the theory that this girl likes me – or at least the sight of me. Reality, she doesn't _know_ me enough to like me. But that could change – it _will_ change.

"So," Jacob shifts uncomfortably, "Those spark plugs?"

 _Guess he doesn't like his 'friend' staring at me. Ha! Sucks for you, Dude._

"Right this way." I say with a smirk as I lead them over to grab the spark plugs and then to the cash register.

"She'll be down at the beach in a month. You could show up and talk to her." Jacob says casually as he grabs the bag off the counter, "Just so ya know."

"Jacob!" She hisses glaring up at Jacob obviously embarrassed.

"Maybe I will." I say with a grin and I send her a wink.

Excitement courses through me and my pulse picks up as I see the look on her face. I would know that look anywhere. It's the same look that comes across Kim's face when she see Jared Cameron out and about – even though that dick has never spared a glance her way. Rory Swan is probably squealing in excitement in her head. That same high pitch excited squeal Kim makes.

I watch as her and Jacob leave the shop with only one thing on my mind. This girl _will be_ mine _._

"Paul!" Mr. James yells out, "Get back to work!"

I let out an annoyed huff as I make my way back over to blue '77 Trans Am that I've been working on.


End file.
